Tell Me What You Want, Jace
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: After breaking up with Clary, Simon is in dire need of drinking. A lot of drinking. He finds not just a good drinking buddy in Jace, because the blonde suggests the perfect way to get over an ex. And he generously offers himself. Only that one night changes it all for them, changes the nature of their relationship. Simon/Jace slash


Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Tell Me What You Want, Jace || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Tell Me What You Want, Jace – How Jace Realized He Kinda Wanted Simon Lewis

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, hurt/comfort, past child abuse

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Side Pairing: Magnus/Alec

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Lydia Branwell, Raj

Summary: Simon and Jace hook up after they met and got drunk at the Hunter's Moon. It was just supposed to be a quick, one-time-thing, but then Simon asks something – something that Jace had never really heard before. Simon asks Jace what _he_ wants; normally, during his one-night-stands, Jace just does everything his partner wants. And Simon just keeps doing it. Keeps asking Jace what he wants, in a way Jace had never expected or experienced before.

 **Tell Me What You Want, Jace**

 _How Jace Realized He Kinda Wanted Simon Lewis_

Both Jace and Simon had been shit-face drunk when they kissed behind the Hunter's Moon. They had been edging each other on all evening, ever since Jace had walked in to find Simon drinking and sulking on his own. He was still suffering from the not-so-gentle breakup with Clary thanks to their visit at the Seelie Court. At first, Simon had been going for a confrontation, until Jace revealed that he had been over Clary for months, that learning she was his sister had indeed been the turning point for him and he had gotten so used to thinking of her as his baby sister that learning the truth hadn't been able to change that. Something in the way he had said it must have convinced Simon, because the next thing Jace knew, he was sitting with Simon and drinking with him.

Simon had asked him for advise. What to do to get over a broken heart. Jace, being completely at a loss considering he had _no idea_ about romantic feelings and relationships, suggested sex. Just a good, hard romp in the sheets. A one-night-stand to take his mind off of things.

Which led to Jace, once again, trying to guide Simon through flirting and picking up someone. All the while, the two of them were drinking more and more, until, at one point, Simon admitted that he didn't want to pick up a _girl_ , because girl had just ended real back. That was how Jace learned that Simon was bisexual, just to have the vampire freak out about it because he had never admitted it aloud to anyone aside from Clary, Rebecca and Elaine. Jace calmed him down by admitting that he was pan, but just didn't like to advertise it considering that the Clave was not the biggest fan of homosexual relationships. So Jace moved on to trying and helping Simon pick up guys. More drinking ensued because Jace turned it into a drinking game – every failure, every awkward bumbling on Simon's part entailed a shot. Both were soon completely wasted.

The more Jace drank, the cuter Simon looked. All grins and jokes as they tried to pick someone for Simon. It was probably the first time they were actually amicably bonding, instead of having a pissing contest. Taking Clary out of the equation really helped there.

At one point, they just gave up on trying to find someone for Simon, instead just conspiring stupid stuff and gossiping about vampires and Shadowhunters. For a solid twenty minutes, Simon just talked about some kind of weird movies in space where Jace was supposed to watch the fourth movie before the first and best skip the first three all together? That was when Jace figured that Simon really must have had too much to drink, so he cut the vampire off. Jace had supported Simon on the way out of the bar through the backdoor and, both of them being drunk, they stumbled and crashed against the wall. Or rather, Jace crashed against the wall, finding himself trapped between the wall and the drunk vampire with only half an inch between the two of them.

"Your eyes are _ridiculously_ pretty", whispered Simon before he realized what he was saying.

"Excuse me?", grunted Jace offended, glaring at Simon and making the vampire flinch, expecting the blonde to be offended at Simon thinking him pretty. "My eyes? My _eyes_? I feel so insulted. Do we need to go and get your glasses back, or what? _Everything_ about me is ridiculously pretty."

Simon blinked doe-eyed before he started laughing loudly. This time, it was Jace's turn to stare at Simon curiously, marveling at how open Simon's face was, always displaying all of his emotions so clearly. And when he was laughing like that, his mouth looked really nice. Without thinking on it, Jace grasped Simon by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a slow, brief kiss.

"W—What was that...?", stammered Simon when they parted.

Jace shrugged, completely unapologetic. "You were looking for a one-night-stand. I'm offering."

"...What? Did... Did we _actually_ fall? Did I hit my head? Is this a hallucination? Did _you_ hit your head? Are you having a concussion?", blurted Simon out, eyes large.

"...You're such a fucking dork", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Look. I'm horny, because normally when I go to a bar I do intend to score. You're horny. You said you wanted to pick up a guy. It's been a while since I last picked up a guy. We happen to both be guys. Simple math, Lewis."

"Yeah, sure, all makes total sense. Just, you're forgetting that you're talking about _you_ and _me_ ", argued Simon, vaguely gesturing at Jace and then at himself.

"...I'm aware", grunted Jace, at this point a bit confused. "Is this about Clary...?"

"What? No", huffed Simon, frowning at the blonde like he was slow on the uptake. "This is about _you_ , that gorgeous, perfect, literal angel chiseled out of marble by Michelangelo himself, suggesting to have sex with the nerdy, dorky sidekick."

Jace's confusion only grew as he now frowned at Simon. "Are... you serious?"

"You're literally a demon-slaying superhero", huffed Simon, still motioning at Jace wildly. "And you _know_ that you're drop-dead gorgeous. Yeah, I'm serious."

"Yeah, no, that's not the confusing part", grunted Jace and shook his head. "I know I'm a drop-dead gorgeous, demon-slaying superhero and all the other fancy compliments you just paid me. Totally the truth. But you _do_ know that you're not exactly a bridge troll either, right?" When Simon didn't really react, Jace sighed. "Dude, I'm not gonna say that again because I don't compliment people, but you're _hot_. You got a pretty face, nice warm eyes, the cute messy hair and _this_." He grabbed the hem of Simon's shirt, lifting it up to reveal Simon's sixpack, making the vampire blush. "Yu—up. That's nice to look at. Look, just because you're a pain in the ass doesn't mean you're unattractive."

"Right. Because everyone wants to sleep with a pain in the ass", snorted Simon in disbelief.

Jace grimaced, really hating that Simon was forcing him to say nice things here. "You're being a pain in my ass by being _untrained_ and still tagging along to _deadly missions_. Leaving me to watch out not just for my own back but also having to watch out for _your_ back. And Clary's, even though she's now _finally_ being trained by Izzy, she's still years behind what any regular Shadowhunter has gone through when it comes to training before going into the field. Seriously, even my little brother Max had more training and has more experience with how shit is done than Clary. But still, me and Izzy are left having to carry the extra weight of keeping you two safe and _that_ is a pain in my ass because I'm used to going on my missions with Alec and Izzy with whom I spent _years_ training."

Jace glowered and took a deep breath. "Look. You being a pain in my ass has little to do with _you_. You being a dork and nerd isn't... it's _not_ the part that's a pain. Sure, sometimes you're annoying when you're being funny at all the wrong moments, but whatever. Can we stop talking about feelings now and instead move on to having sex, please? Before I'm totally turned off for the night."

"So... you're _serious_ then?", asked Simon, just to be sure.

" _Ye—es_ ", groaned Jace a little frustrated. "But if you plan on focusing on your self-esteem issues, I'll go back inside and see if that warlock who had been staring at my ass half the night is still in there. Because those insecurities? Totally unsexy."

"Right. Yeah. No more insecurities", nodded Simon hastily, ready to say anything to stop Jace from going back inside. "Totally being my smoldering stud-self to seduce the sexy Shadowhunter."

"Holy shit that were too many alliterations, stop watching comic book movies", grunted Jace.

Simon beamed at him as though it made him happy that Jace got the reference. Whatever. As long as Simon would just _stop_ acting like he was unsexy and unworthy of having sex with Jace, because _that_ , Jace could so not deal with. It was something Jace was not used to. Not just because he wasn't used to being shot-down, but also because if anything, people usually felt entitled to having sex with him after a little flirting thanks to his reputation. That someone seriously thought Jace was _too good_ for them? Holy shit, how was that even a thing? Especially with the past few months.

"So, uh... where are we...?", drawled Simon. "Because I just broke up with Luke's kinda-daughter and I dunno if bringing home her ex-brother is gonna impress him...?"

"...You need like a place to live, you know that, right?", asked Jace doubtfully. "A boathouse is _not_ an appropriate place to live, dude. Anyway, we're heading to _my_ place."

The way to the loft was long enough to sober them up some, so by the time they entered the loft, they at least weren't stumbling around like toddlers anymore. Jace pressed a finger against his lips, motioning for Simon to be as quiet as possible because he did _not_ need for Magnus and Alec to come running out of Magnus' bedroom. Simon giggled beneath his breath as he allowed Jace to drag him along through the corridor until they _finally_ reached Jace's magically soundproof room (because Magnus was a good host and he encouraged Jace to 'have his fun', but he also didn't need to listen to it. Same went for Jace though, so Magnus had magically soundproofed his own room too). As soon as the door closed behind them, Simon found himself pinned against said door by an eager Shadowhunter, Jace's hands on Simon's shoulders and his mouth on Simon's.

"Still doubting that I want this?", asked Jace teasingly as he kissed down Simon's neck.

"F—Fuck, no doubts", groaned Simon, hands pressed against Jace's chest.

"Good", purred Jace pleased, a shark-like grin on his lips.

Simon gasped and shuddered as Jace tugged away the vampire's shirt before taking a step back. All Simon could do was gape as he watched Jace strip down without batting an eyelash, leaving the blonde in all of his glory. That perfectly toned body, with the delectable sixpack and chest, the strong arms, all those runes that Simon wanted to trace with his tongue, his long legs and half-hard cock. Oh boy. Simon's eyes widened. He had never so obviously stared at another guy's cock. He had never actually _been_ with another guy he was going to have sex with. He gulped, not quite because he was nervous but because he was overwhelmed by all the things he _wanted_. All the things he wanted to try, in general, but even more so with _Jace_. Where was he supposed to start?

"You... wanna get naked too so we can like move on, or do you just plan on staring at me all night?"

Simon blushed and ducked his head, ruffling his hair in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry. Just... damn, you're even more gorgeous naked than when you're clothed."

Blinking slowly, Jace felt his cheeks heating up a little too. He was used to compliments. People called him gorgeous and sexy all the time. But the way Simon said it? In such awe? So impressed? It made it feel so much more intense and flustering.

"Shut up and get naked", grunted Jace with a slight glare.

Though his eyes were intense too as Simon awkwardly stumbled out of his clothes. Damn, the vampire really was nice to look at. Grinning pleased, Jace reached out and pulled Simon into a kiss, letting his hands greedily wander up and down Simon's chest. The two of them stumbled onto Jace's bed, both kneeling, kissing and touching. Both were breathless as they parted.

"H—How do we do this?", asked Simon overwhelmed as he looked at Jace.

"However you want", shrugged Jace casually, hand wandering down to Simon's dick.

Simon just frowned at him, hands slowly wandering up and down Jace's chest. "I dunno."

"Look, we'll just do whatever you want", shrugged Jace carelessly while jerking Simon.

"I want _everything_ ", huffed Simon and waved his arms a little.

"Wait. You're not... going to go all flustered virgin on me, are you?", asked Jace doubtfully.

"I'm _not_ a virgin", grunted Simon pointedly, though he blushed at Jace's words nonetheless.

"Then what's with the avoidance?", snorted Jace teasingly.

"I'm not a virgin, but I've never... been with a guy before", admitted Simon a little flushed. "I mean it. I want everything. I want to touch all of you, I want to try everything. So... I don't know where to start." Simon paused for a moment, searching Jace's eyes. "What do you like best?"

"...What?", grunted Jace a little startled.

Now it was Simon's turn to shrug as he laid one arm around Jace's shoulder and the other around his waist. "Since I want to try everything, I figured we could as well start with what you like best, right? I mean... Do you want, uh, just give me a handjob? Or a blowjob? Or do you want either of those? Or are we... actually going to have sex? Do you wanna top? Bottom? Both?"

"Slow down", grunted Jace, frowning at Simon. "What do you want me to answer?"

"Uh, I want you to tell me what you want, Jace", stated Simon, raising one eyebrow at Jace. "There's gotta be something you enjoy most, right? So, let's do that. See how I like it. Yeah?"

Jace blinked slowly before frowning a little. He had never been asked that question before. Sex was like training; it was a way of blowing off steam, of exhausting himself, body and mind.

"Sex", started Jace slowly. "Because we could have jerked each other off behind the bar."

"O—Okay", nodded Simon, cheeks red. "And, uh, you wanna... top or bottom, or...?"

"I always top", shrugged Jace while dragging his lips down Simon's torso, his hands running over Simon's thighs. "Normally, people just assume I top because I'm a stud."

"That is such a non-answer", snorted Simon as he stared down at the blonde head attached to his sixpack. "Do you top because they assume it, or because you _want_ to?"

Finally did Jace stop kissing Simon's sixpack – wait, no, when had that become a thing Simon wanted? Simon wanted Jace's lips all over him – and looked up at Simon. Okay, Jace looking up at him like that from beneath his ridiculously long lashes, that is very nice too. Simon gulped.

"I... guess because people expect me to", offered Jace with a half-shrug.

"Okay. So... then, tell me what _you_ want", prompted Simon, slowly growing a bit frustrated.

Jace stared up at Simon, a little in awe. No one had ever asked him what he wanted. Not that he wasn't fine with what he usually did; sex wasn't about some deeper connection or anything. It was just about the sex. Two – or more – bodies, hard movement, greedy touches, release. It was the easiest and fastest way to just follow his bed-partners' leads. And since he was a cocky, arrogant, in-charge stud, they always did conclude that he would top and he was _good_ at it. But... He bit his lips slowly as he stared up at the vampire, who was looking at him so expectantly.

"I wanna bottom", stated Jace softly. Simon stared down at him with wide eyes and with his mouth a little open and Jace grew nervous. "I mean, I don't have to. I can top. Doesn't matter."

"No, no", interrupted Simon and gently cupped Jace's cheek. "I was just... surprised. I didn't _expect_ you to, you know, want me to top. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. I'm just startled. Yeah. I can totally. I would totally love to. Yeah. Just... uh... guide me a little through it?"

Jace was still chewing his lower lip in what must be a nervous habit, but was totally enchanting to Simon. The vampire was pretty sure that his dead heart was leaping as Jace laid down on the bed and stared up at Simon with those ridiculously gorgeous eyes of his. Seriously, Simon could just stare into them all day long, but right now, he had the chance of having sex with that stupidly gorgeous Shadowhunter, so the eye-staring had to wait some longer.

"I got lube and condoms in the nightstand", stated Jace, motioning next to Simon.

Simon practically leaped for the nightstand, though the pictures on the nightstand gave Simon a little pause. One photo was of Jace and Alec, in their teens, both shirtless and grinning like idiots as they pointed at their hips – at their parabatai-runes. The other was of the whole Lightwood-family. Grinning at the idea of Jace being a normal human being after all and cherishing memories like those, Simon reached for the nightstand and opened the drawer and got the bottle of lube and two condoms out. He grinned at Jace as he held both up, though his grin melted away as he stared at Jace. The blonde was propped up on his elbows, hair messy, legs sat up and drawn close, hard dick pointing upward. Simon gulped, trying to wrap his head around having sex with this perfect specimen of humankind. He dropped the condoms and lube and leaned in to kiss Jace hungrily. The blonde seemed a little startled for a moment before melting into the kiss.

"Okay, hand me the lube and I'll do the prep-work. Did it often enough before", stated Jace.

"No", grunted Simon, eyebrows drawn together and upward. "I mean. If you'd prefer to do it yourself, yeah, totally, but... uhm... On that really long list of stuff I wanna do? Touching like all of your body is totally on that list. I mean, if... you're _okay_ with that."

Jace seriously needed to get used to the weird vampire, who kept trying to make so sure that Jace was okay with everything and anything and wanted what Simon wanted. Jace was used to falling in line and being the one to care about bringing pleasure to his partners and while he had never actually allowed anyone to push him into something he didn't consent to, he had also never had a partner who was _that_ concerned with Jace being on board with everything. It was kind of touching.

"Okay, sure, whatever", shrugged Jace, spreading his legs some more. "Just be... Take it slow."

Jace was biting his lower lip so hard, he was sure it was going to split before Simon had his fingers anywhere near Jace's ass. He was just trying to grasp how unreal this situation was. He had never bottomed before, for one because most assumed he topped and he willingly fell into that role, but he also gladly fell into it, because the thought of some stranger having this kind of control over him, how vulnerable and open it left Jace, it made the blonde anxious. He wanted to try it, yes, really, but he was aware of how damn much this would hurt if he did it with a guy who had no clue, or didn't care at all, or simply 'liked it more rough'. And he has had all of the above before.

"Holy fuck, give a guy a _warning_ ", yelped Jace when a finger circled his entrance.

"Sorry. You were just a little distracted", grinned Simon unapologetically. "And I totally think you should focus on the guy who you're going to have sex with."

Jace grumbled in a way that was decidedly too cute, making Simon grin broadly. The vampire leaned down to kiss Jace gently. His free hand was spread-out on Jace's sixpack, feeling the taunt muscles beneath, while his other hand was down below Jace's dick, a finger gently pressing into the tight, soft hole. Jace stiffened when Simon pushed in a little, so Simon just deepened the kiss. Jace's fingers were clawed into Simon's upper arms, clearly nervous.

"S—Slow", whispered Jace lowly.

"Y—Yeah. Totally", nodded Simon and gulped.

The last thing Simon wanted was to hurt Jace, especially not now that Jace placed his trust on Simon like that. He very slowly eased a single finger in, wiggling it and squeaking a little at the realization of how _tight_ Jace was around a single finger – how was that going to feel around his dick? Gritting his teeth, Simon decided to distract himself with more kissing. He kissed Jace deeply before he started to move his lips along the blonde's jaw and down his neck. Simon unclenched his jaw and opened his mouth, kissing and sucking on Jace's neck which was eagerly bared to him. Without his consent, his fangs grew, scratching over the vulnerable skin. Just one quick bite and his mouth would be flooded with that incredible taste. Simon could still feel it lingering on his tongue sometime, the best thing he had ever tasted, that pure angelic blood that had turned Simon into a Daylighter, so sweet and all-consuming. His fangs were pressing into Jace's neck some, though then he managed to snap out of it and brought some distance between them. Simon stared wide-eyed and afraid at Jace. He had nearly bitten the Shadowhunter. But Jace didn't look like he had even noticed, his eyes were closed in bliss, body arched as he focused on the feeling of Simon's finger inside.

"You could add like a second finger, you know?", grunted Jace when nothing happened for a while.

Simon snapped out of it and nodded, carefully pushing a second finger in beside the first, waiting whenever Jace showed signs of discomfort. The vampire was completely enthralled by Jace, the way the blonde was melting under his touch, arching in those beautiful ways, eyes closed and mouth open in an o, hair a total mess. He was the single most gorgeous thing Simon had ever seen – and that thought kind of scared Simon, because Simon had been with _Clary_ , the girl he had dreamed of marrying even when they had been children, yet when he looked at Jace right then and there, he felt so different from when he was with Clary. It felt easier too, because with Clary he had put himself under so much pressure to be perfect, to live up to Jace – oh, the irony. Right now, all Simon did and wanted to do was make Jace feel good and explore the blonde's body.

"This this good?", asked Simon softly while trailing kisses all over Jace's way too nice sixpack.

He crooked his fingers, nudging something inside the Shadowhunter and making Jace _howl_. The blonde arched off the bed, knuckles white as he had his hands clawed into the sheets. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Simon with such a raw lust that the vampire felt more wanted than ever before in his life. In that single second, Simon felt like he was the hottest and most desirable being on this entire world, all just from one look with those intense, mismatched eyes.

"Do that _again_ ", growled Jace breathlessly.

Simon stared wide-eyed and nodded. Though before he did that again, he added a third finger, trying to spread Jace some, because the blonde still felt way too tight to even _fit_. And when Simon repeated what he had done before, brushing against Jace's prostate he assumed, the blonde moaned. It was such a deep, primal sound. It sounded so different from what he had heard before, what he was used to from being with girls. Jace loosened his grip on the sheets to reach out and grasp Simon's upper arms, clinging onto the vampire with a bruising tight grip.

"You're way too ridiculously gorgeous to be real", whispered Simon in awe.

He continued spreading Jace's tight hole and watching the beautiful way Jace arched his body and the faces he made. Blinking slowly, Simon found himself focused on the pre-cum leaking dick right in front of him. Right. He should stop being distracted by Jace's overall, unfair prettiness. There was so much to focus on. Licking his lips, he reached his free hand out to caress Jace's dick. His touch was tentative and curious, wrapping his fingers around it and jerking it once, tracing the vein running down, experimentally rolling Jace's balls in his hands, feeling their weight. He took the moans and gasps from Jace as a sign that he was doing okay. Tilting his head, Simon slowly leaned down and placed a curious kiss on the tip of Jace's kiss, then licking his lips to taste the blonde. He made a bit of a face at the odd, unusual taste, though... he was drinking blood, so he was probably not one to judge about the taste of things. A bit bolder, Jace licked over the head, making Jace cuss.

"You could really warn a guy", grunted Jace as he opened his eyes again.

"Right. Sorry. Is this too much? You don't want-", started Simon nervously.

"Dude. I'm _never_ saying no to a blowjob. But I wasn't expecting your tongue anywhere near there", grunted Jace, now a little amused. "You can do whatever you want. Just... enjoy yourself."

"I don't wanna do anything that makes you uncomfortable though", said Simon with a frown.

Jace's face softened as he looked at the vampire, his heart beating a little faster. It was so weird to have a lover focus so intensely on him, because normally he was the one doing all the focusing. Focusing on his partners' pleasure; it was what had brought him his reputation. He was _good_. He always made sure his partners enjoyed themselves thoroughly. And usually, his lovers gladly fell into the role of accepting that and being brought to completion by Jace. This was... new. Nice.

"It's okay, Si", sighed Jace bemused. "I'll _tell_ you when you're doing something I'm not comfortable with, okay? But if you could like _hurry up_ , that'd be great too."

"No, it wouldn't", disagreed Simon with a frown. "I wanna enjoy this. Lemme explore."

Snorting, Jace let himself fall down onto the bed, resigning himself for a long night. Not that that was a bad thing. He did enjoy this teasing. He was definitely used to a rougher, faster number. His breath hitched a little as Simon wrapped his lips around Jace's dick and, without batting an eyelash, swallowed Jace whole, in a curious and greedy way – just like all of his touches so far.

"Shit", grunted Jace in awe as Simon sucked him off for earnest.

What he lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness. The fact that the vampire didn't have to breath was also pretty helpful. When Simon kept spreading Jace more and teasing his prostate, the blonde couldn't last any longer. With a drawn-out moan, Jace came into Simon's mouth.

"Sorry", grunted Jace a little embarrassed as Simon pulled off.

Normally, Jace lasted longer. Then again, he never had his prostate stimulated during a blowjob before. That was definitely something he wanted to repeat. A lot. Simon grinned at him.

"Totally fine. Tastes a bit weird though", chuckled Simon and licked his lips.

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes, though he was too busy enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm to focus on the ridiculous vampire. The ridiculous vampire, who pulled his fingers out of him. A slightly displeased grunt escaped Jace before the blonde could stop it, making him blush. Simon was grinning at him, which made Jace glare a little in irritation. Still grinning, Simon leaned over Jace and kissed him gently, managing to appease Jace some.

"Okay. I... I need you to tell me when I'm doing something wrong or too fast", requested Simon.

He grasped Jace's right thigh with his left hand, squeezing the taunt muscles, while his right hand was running over Jace's sixpack – really, he was so not growing tired of touching _that_. Rolling one of the condoms over his cock, Simon took a deep breath to brace himself. He cussed softly as he very, _very_ slowly pushed into the tight, lubed-up hole. Part of Simon really wanted to relish in the sensation fully, but the bigger part of him was focused on Jace, trying to make sure the blonde was okay and not in pain. Jace was making a bit of a face, wincing slightly every now and again.

"It's alright, stop looking like a kicked puppy", grunted Jace irritated when he noticed Simon's hesitance. "I'm fine. It's just... a new feeling. Needs getting used to. You're... big."

The ridiculously broad grin on Simon's face at that made Jace roll his eyes. Why was he having sex with such a giant dork? Simon leaned over and kissed Jace again, nothing like the hungry, greedy kisses he was used to, but one filled with gentleness. Jace enjoyed kissing Simon. Once Simon bottomed out, he paused and just stared at Jace in such awe that it made Jace fidget and blush a bit.

"Move", ordered Jace as the staring became too much.

Simon nodded hastily as he started moving slowly. Very slowly. He gulped at the feeling of thrusting and being inside of Jace. The way Jace's face was so open and filled with pleasure and emotion, it was absolutely amazing. No cocky, arrogant smirk on those pretty lips, just bliss and a certain vulnerability in the way Jace showed Simon his emotions and feelings. The more Jace relaxed beneath him, the more did Simon pick up the pace, fucking harder and deeper, getting lost in his own pleasure and soaking up the symphony spilling from Jace's lips – all the moans and whines and even whimpers. Jace made the most beautiful sounds. One of the blonde's hands was curled around Simon's neck, clinging onto the vampire while his other hand was lazily jerking himself off. The moment Jace came felt absolutely mind-blowing to Simon. The way Jace tightened around him, as though he was suffocating Simon's dick. It made the vampire nearly lose his balance, but then the primal urge to _thrust_ outweighed all surprise. He picked up the pace, enjoying the duration and aftermath of Jace's orgasm as it sent him over the edge too. Simon buried his face in Jace's neck as he came, moaning and groaning as he came.

"Wow", whispered Simon as he slowly sat up and pulled out of Jace. "Wow."

Jace chuckled amused as he tried sitting up to reach the box of tissues on his nightstand, just to wince and collapse back onto his bed. Okay, so maybe being fucked up the ass was something he needed to get used to. Groaning softly, he rested a hand against his eyes and took a deep breath. He removed the hand and looked up when he felt a gentle touch on his stomach. Simon had grabbed a handful of tissues and was carefully cleaning Jace's cum off the blonde's stomach. Jace frowned as he watched, cheeks heating up a little bit at Simon's gentleness. The vampire awkwardly rolled the condom off his dick and tied it before tossing it together with the soaked tissues into the bin in the corner of the room. Jace remained still, watching Simon very closely.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", asked Simon uncomfortably. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jace shook his head. He couldn't possibly say that he was waiting for the moment that Simon would get dressed and leave. Something he was very used to. It was all about the sex, after all. All parties got their pleasure and release and then they'd part ways. But those were total strangers. Sometimes, they didn't even know each other's names, because it wasn't really about who they were with. This time however, it was different. It was Simon. And part of Jace regretted what they had just done instantly, because Simon and Jace worked together, every day, trying to save the world.

Simon heaved a pleased sigh as he collapsed next to Jace on the bed and sprawled his arms out. "I am _so_ exhausted. And I think I will be _so_ hungover tomorrow. That plasma, man."

Blinking slowly, Jace gingerly rolled onto his side so he could look at Simon. When Simon noticed that he was being stared at, he rolled onto his side too to face Jace with a broad, pleased grin.

"That was awesome", grinned Simon. "Are you... alright though? I saw you wince before?"

"Nothing an iratze rune won't fix", chuckled Jace, though he was too lazy to look for his stele.

"Okay", nodded Simon with a small, relieved smile. "Well, uh... good night."

Jace tilted his head a little. "Night."

/break\

Simon woke up with a smile on his face already, feeling the aftermath of a very good orgasm last night. Memory was fuzzy, but there was a weight on his chest and legs. When Simon slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blonde head resting on his chest, the golden-blonde hair sprawled out over Simon's chest. The vampire leaned down to bury his nose in them and inhale the honey and milk scent of his partner's shampoo. Simon liked the scent. Taking another deep breath, he tightened the arms he had around his partner's waist and pulled him closer. The blonde grunted in his sleep, but instead of waking, he simply snuggled closer to Simon. He had a leg thrown over Simon's legs and one arm over Simon's chest, clinging onto the vampire. It made Simon grin.

"Jace, are you going to join us for breakfa-"

Blinking slowly, Simon turned toward the door where now a stunned Alec Lightwood was standing. Wait. Alec. Jace? The blonde on Simon's chest. Simon's heart stuttered as memories of last night came rushing back. Meeting Jace at the bar, kissing Jace behind the bar, having sex with Jace. Falling asleep in bed with Jace. Alec was still staring at them, as though his brain had shut down.

"Ngh... Breakfast?", yawned Jace, voice very rough with sleep. "Gimme ten minutes."

"Yeah. Okay", nodded Alec as his parabatai's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

The archer practically fled the room and closed the door rather firmly. Jace frowned, a bit confused by Alec's odd behavior. Stretching out, he hissed as an unusual pain shot up his spine. Closing his eyes tightly, he curled together again. Fuck. Well, yeah, that was the problem probably.

"Here. Your, uh, magic wand", offered Simon tentatively.

"Stele. This isn't Harry Potter, Lewis", grunted Jace pointedly as he accepted his stele.

Blinking slowly, he stared at the vampire beneath him while drawing an iratze rune. Right. Fucking with Simon Lewis. That had happened. And it had been surprisingly good. Huh. Blinking some more, Jace sank back down onto the bed – and onto the vampire – to give the rune some time to work its magic. Simon was surprisingly comfortably, actually.

"So... breakfast with Magnus and Alec, huh? That'll be fun", drawled Simon awkwardly.

Snorting amused, Jace tried sitting up again. "Yeah, sure. How about you go and take first shower while I'm waiting for the rune to... give me the ability to walk again?"

Simon blushed but he looked concerned as he cupped Jace's face. "Is it... bad?"

"I'm just sore. Stop worrying, idiot", huffed Jace, shoving Simon a little. "Go shower, you reek."

Simon huffed indignantly at that and grabbed his clothes before making his way to the bathroom.

/break\

Both Magnus and Alec looked very serious as they awaited Simon and Jace at the breakfast table. Jace's heart dropped into his stomach as he was faced with Magnus' dissecting glare. What now? Was Jace going to get an earful of being a bad influence on Simon? He knew the warlock was fond of Simon, so Jace was probably in for a preaching about not taking advantage of Simon's emotional state after the breakup with Clary. Bracing himself, Jace slowly sank down onto the chair opposite Alec, just to wince. Okay, maybe the rune hadn't fixed the sore muscles fully just yet. Magnus stared at him with both eyebrows raised and with a snap of his fingers did one of the comfortable, fluffy pillows appear in Jace's arms. Blushing embarrassed, Jace got up again and placed the pillow between himself and the wooden chair. He was officially ready to be swallowed by the ground.

"Good morning, Jonathan, Simon", started Magnus slowly, face neutral.

"Morning", grinned Simon as he sat down opposite Magnus. "Ah, fresh blood. Thanks, Magnus."

"I wasn't sure if you would be... hungry", drawled Magnus cautiously.

"Huh?", grunted Simon confused as he sipped the warmed-up blood.

"If you're using my parabatai for a quick snack, I'm going to bleed you dry", growled Alec.

"W—What?", squeaked Simon, scooting farther away from Alec.

"...What?", grunted Jace confused, staring from Alec to Magnus.

Magnus got up from his seat and walked around the table to lean against it right next to Jace. The warlock grasped Jace's chin gently and tilted his head up and to both sides, looking for something.

"We all _know_ what made you a Daylighter, Simon", stated Magnus seriously. "You're not used to drinking blood from a human. It's... addictive. Even for older vampires like Raphael."

"I feel like I'm _really_ missing something here", whispered Simon confused.

"Isabelle and Raphael", stated Alec very lowly, his voice a dark glow. "I already had one vampire getting one of my siblings hooked on venom. And we barely got over it. If you-"

"W—Why?! What?", yelped Simon stunned.

"You nearly _drained_ Jace before", growled Alec, his eyes dark and piercing. "If this is you, coming around for seconds, getting _my_ parabatai addicted to your venom, I will drain you by the method of a hundred cuts. And while you're bleeding out, I will be using you for target-practice."

"Was _this_ about blood and venom, Jonathan?", inquired Magnus gently.

And oh. Magnus was checking Jace's neck for bite-marks. Jace blinked slowly. Wait. This wasn't an intervention on behalf of Jace taking advantage of Simon. It was on behalf of Simon taking advantage of _Jace_. Alec, okay. That made sense, because Alec was his parabatai, but Magnus...?

"I didn't want his venom, I wanted his _dick_ ", grunted Jace pointedly. "It was about sex, okay?"

"Y—Yeah", squeaked Simon, nodding hastily as he was still cowering from Alec.

"Very well", nodded Magnus, letting go of Jace's chin. "We just wanted to make sure that _both_ of you are being safe here. We've been through enough with Raphael and Isabelle."

"...Can we eat now, or will you continue interrogating us about last night, dad?", grunted Jace.

Magnus looked at him sharply, but when all he saw was a teasing smirk on the blonde's lips, the warlock sighed and shook his head. "Oh, I think I have enough of an _idea_ about last night."

He motioned at the pillow beneath Jace, causing the blonde to blush furiously and glare at Magnus. Alec continued glaring at Simon throughout breakfast, always the overbearing, overprotective parabatai. Jace smiled just a little, though this little intervention distracted him. He couldn't shake the thought, not even when after breakfast, he trailed after Simon back to Jace's room on the search for Simon's shoes so the vampire could leave again.

"Was it about the sex, or about the blood?", asked Jace while Simon was crawling on the ground.

"W—What...?", grunted Simon confused as he looked up at Jace.

"I'm just... wondering", shrugged Jace with a frown. "I know _I_ got over the craving fast. I'm pretty used to going through pain, so there's that. But you... don't like me. Since I've been a dick to you since day one. You were _very_... focused on my neck last night, you know. I noticed that."

Simon, with a shoe in hand, sat up on the floor, staring at Jace. "Yeah, you've been a dick to me before, but you've also always been honest with me and I appreciate that. Especially after what happened with Clary. And you being a dick kinda should make _me_ question why you'd sleep with me, you know?" Simon paused, looking flustered. "A—And... But... I mean, yeah, I had the _urge_ to bite you last night, because I've been kind thinking of your taste a lot, but I _didn't_ bite you. That has to count for something, right? I know it'd have been wrong, because I'm kind of still traumatized by how hard it was to stop the last time I drank from you."

"Okay", nodded Jace slowly. "So... I'll see you next mission, I guess."

"See you around", grinned Simon awkwardly.

/break\

Contrary to brief concerns of Jace's, nothing got awkward after their one-night-stand. Well, not any _more_ awkward than general interactions with Simon Lewis were by default. When Jace noticed that, coupled with a certain craving for more, they hooked up again. After all, Simon had 'kind of a list' to cross out. And Jace wanted _more_ of Simon. He had enjoyed that excited, curious exploratory side of Simon's. It was still as much fun the second time around. And the third time around. And even as their hook-ups became more frequent, things didn't get awkward. If anything, they got better. Simon and Jace started to get a feeling for each other's bodies, movements and even instincts. They started to work really well together, to fight really well together. And even the rest of the team caught on with that. No one commented on it and only Magnus and Alec knew where it came from. The others probably thought it came from the extra training that Jace was giving Simon – which had become a thing after the second hook-up because Jace did want for Simon to improve. And maybe it also was part of why they worked better now. The third person to learn about their hook-ups was Maia.

It was about a week after the breakup with Clary that Simon decided that needing some distance from her worked better if he wasn't living in her sort-of-father's boathouse. And even though Luke had assured Simon that whatever was going on between him and Clary, Luke would always be there for Simon, deep down Simon still knew that this situation must be awkward for Luke too. And since Simon's only real friend outside of Clary who knew what was actually going on was Maia, somehow the two of them ended up taking an apartment together.

Jace was pretty sure that Simon kept saying things to Maia, because the she-wolf had dialed down on her hostility toward Jace. And over the weeks of hooking up with Simon and staying over at their shared apartment, Jace actually started getting along with Maia. In a strange kind of friendship that consisted of sharp barbs and insults as well as kicking each other's asses during Mario Kart.

With Simon needing time but still wishing to help save the world and things between Clary and Jace also being awkward, they had to split their team up. Clary went on missions with Isabelle and Sebastian, while Jace went on missions with Lydia, newly returned from Idris, and Raj. Simon usually tagged along with Jace's team – and so did Maia.

"I bring food", declared Jace as he entered the apartment.

"Wo—onderful. At least one thing you're useful for", sighed Maia pleased. "Well. At least one thing you're useful for to me. Simon, he gets all the other benefits."

Simon grinned up at Jace from where the two flatmates were sitting in front of the TV. Jace dumped the bag with Chinese takeout on the table and then went to straddle Simon. The vampire groaned.

"Ja—ace. You dick. Get out of the way", complained Simon frustrated.

He tried looking past Jace to see the screen while Maia made victorious sounds. Jace leaned down to capture Simon's lips in a slow kiss and the vampire dropped his controller, not even noticing the yelp of victory from Maia as she finished first. Dazed, Simon wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to pull the blonde closer. Jace moaned into the kiss as their crotches brushed.

"You know, you're definitely good for my score", stated Maia as she opened a container.

"Brought you fresh blood", whispered Jace against Simon's lips. "Snatched it from the infirmary at the Institute on my way out. And stop pouting. You cheat too."

"I do _not_ cheat", disagreed Simon wide-eyed.

"You always try kissing me when we race", countered Jace pointedly. "So you deserve to lose."

"You two are ridiculous", snorted Maia and rolled her eyes while eating.

"Yu—up", hummed Jace as he got more comfortable on Simon's lap.

He reached for the blood-bag and for one of the takeout containers. Handing the first to Simon, Jace dug into his own food. Sighing relieved, he sacked against Simon and relaxed.

"Hard day, babe?", asked Simon softly, kissing Jace's neck.

"Every day I have to work with Raj is hard. He's such a pain in the ass", grunted Jace.

"Poor baby", cooed Simon teasingly.

"Asshole", huffed Jace, elbowing the vampire and making him grunt.

Simon groaned as he received a rather harsh elbow to his ribs that knocked the air out of him. "Ouch. Seriously, what did I do to deserve such a mean boyfriend?"

Jace paused and stared at Simon, blinking in slow motion. The broad grin slipped from Simon's lips as he realized what he had just said. The two simply stared at each other. They had been hooking up for two months now. Very frequently more-than-hooking-up for a solid month. As in; playing video games, marathoning Simon's nerd-movies, watching Jace's action movies, or just hanging out.

But it was more than just that. It was more than just convenient sex. When Jace had decided to come back for seconds and thirds, it was at first just him enjoying Simon's eager and excited curiosity, but later on it became something more. Jace found that allowing another person to invade his body like that, it was incredibly vulnerable. It required a level of trust that Jace did not have for some random stranger. But it had been _so good_. He wanted more. It took Jace some weeks to admit, even to himself, that apparently he did trust Simon Lewis.

He trusted Simon. He enjoyed sex with Simon. He even liked spending his entire day off just curled together on Simon's bed, watching a marathon of some movie-series – _Lord of the Rings_ , _The Hobbit_ , _Star Trek_ , next up was _Star Wars_. Jace trusted Simon in bed and in the field. He enjoyed spending time with Simon, just hanging out, just being with him. Looking into Simon's warm eyes, having the vampire wrapped possessive arms around Jace's waist in the morning, the ridiculously happy smiles from Simon whenever Jace now actually understood one of Simon's stupid pop-culture references, the excited way Simon would get whenever he got to nerd-babble.

"...We are, aren't we?", whispered Jace softly.

"I mean, I know it's all about sex a—and not supposed to be more and it is kind of awkward considering the whole... Clary-thing-", started Simon rambling nervously.

Jace grasped Simon by the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Just shut up, Lewis. I... Look, just tell me one thing. Is this more than sex? Are we boyfriends? Do you want that?"

"You? My boyfriend?", grunted Simon. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that _a lot_."

"Couldn't you have taken just one week longer?", grunted Maia displeased. "Now Magnus is getting the pool. It's unfair, I could have really used the money."

"Y—You had a... No, actually, not surprised about this", grunted Simon and shook his head.

"It was Izzy's idea, wasn't it?", grinned Jace amused as he sat down on Simon's lap again.

He wrapped his arms possessively around Simon's neck and pulled his vampire into another kiss. His heart leaped a little at that thought. Simon was his vampire. Simon was his boyfriend. He grinned broadly into the kiss as he deepened it, fingers clawed into Simon's hair.

"Urgh. Please stop. I'm trying to _eat_ here and you make me want to puke", grunted Maia.

Absentmindedly, Jace grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wolf.

/break\

Simon smiled down at Jace, watching the blonde sleep. They had three rounds of sex last night before Jace had collapsed on top of Simon, curled together and slept like a stone since then.

Damn. Simon was so gone on the blonde. Whenever Jace would laugh at one of Simon's silly jokes, whenever Jace would show his softer, more vulnerable side, admitting his feelings. Having Jace cuddled up to him like that. Fighting alongside of Jace, protecting each other and the world. It was amazing. Simon had never been more happy than he was now with Jace. They even made _music_ together, sometimes. Jace had a beautiful voice and Hodge had taught him to play the guitar as a teen. Simon and Jace harmonized beautifully, even though Maia would always make gagging-noises when the two of them were rehearsing at the apartment.

"Mornin', creep", yawned Jace as he looked up at Simon.

"Shut up", huffed Simon offended. "It is totally not my fault that you're too pretty to be real. So I have to just stare at you to make sure you're _actually_ real after all."

"You're such a fucking dork, why do I love you?", snorted Jace as he pecked Simon's lips.

"You...", whispered Simon wide-eyed, watching how what he had said was also catching up with Jace, leaving the blonde mortified. "You... love me?"

"...Yeah, I do", whispered Jace breathlessly, his heart racing nervously. "Shit. Sorry. Forget it."

"What? No! I'm totally not forgetting that", grunted Simon seriously. "This is blackmail-material. I will totally hold it against you that _you_ , Jace Herondale the hardass, were the first one to say the L-word. Because deep down you're totally a romantic sap too and that's why I love you."

"It's alright", sighed Jace with one of his self-reprimanding half-smiles that signaled to Simon that he was thinking very stupid things that Valentine had put in his head. "You don't have to say it, Si."

"What? But I want to", grunted Simon confused. "Because I lo-"

"No, you...", grunted Jace, resting a hand over Simon's lips. "Just because I said it, you don't need to feel like you have to say it too. I'd prefer if you just... don't."

"Why don't you want me to say it?", asked Simon, frown deepening. "H—Have I really been that shitty a boyfriend that you can't believe I love you?!"

"It's... not about you, Si", sighed Jace with a frustrated frown. "You're great. I mean, that's why I fell in love with you. It's about... me, okay? Just..."

Simon sat up and grasped Jace's face with both hands, gently leaning in to kiss Jace as lovingly as possible. "It's something stupid that Valentine taught you growing up. Something very stupid that made you believe that you don't deserve to be loved. Well. Sucks for him, because I am a very determined vampire with a mission. And that mission is to make you _believe_ that you deserve all the love and that I _am_ in love with you. No arguments allowed, Mister Herondale."

Jace blushed as he looked into Simon's eyes, so determined and serious. "...Whatever, Lewis."

/break\

Simon was frowning, maybe pouting just a little, as he lingered around the Institute. The thing was, he was actually happy right now. Happy for his boyfriend, because Alec had finally found some free time to go on a mission himself again and of course did that reunite the Lightwood trio. Only, well, now Simon was about to go on a mission _without_ Jace. Lydia smiled amused and patted his back in passing as they were getting ready. Simon returned the smile weakly. He liked her; Lydia was awesome. She was clever, a strategist, strong. It was Raj who was the problem. He was a pain in everyone's ass. He made rude, homophobic comments behind Alec's back, now also Jace's, he made stupid, sexist jokes that had Lydia on the verge of burying her seraph-blade in his chest more than once at this point. Simon, who had year of high school experience with bullies, mainly just shrugged him off and ignored him. Which, sadly enough, only made Raj try harder to get under his skin. Simon was already at dinner inside his head, planning what to cook for Jace. The blonde would be starving by the time he'd return from his mission with Alec and Izzy. On the rare occasions that their esteemed head of the Institute managed to go on a mission himself, those three always went all-out and over-exhausted themselves.

"Can we go then, Branwell?", grunted Raj impatiently.

"Simon, we good to go?", asked Lydia as she turned toward Simon.

"What, yeah, I'm ready", nodded Simon, shaking off the thoughts.

"Why do we have to drag the vampire with us anyway?", wanted Raj to know.

"Because Simon is a part of the _team_ ", pointed Lydia out, looking annoyed.

"Oh please, really?", snorted Raj, both eyebrows raised. "I thought we were only keeping him around because he's taking it up the ass from Herondale. It's enough Jace has to keep protecting his girlfriend during our missions, why should _we_ , when he doesn't even bother showing up?"

Raj batted his eyelashes at Simon in a mocking way and oh. So that was why Alec had told Magnus to keep their romantic and professional relationships separate, huh? That was what Shadowhunters were talking about behind closed doors. The Downworlders who were only kept around because they were having sex with Shadowhunters. Simon had the rather reasonable urge to tear Raj's throat out with his teeth, but it'd totally ruin the _Buffy_ shirt he was wearing and Jace had gotten him this shirt, with the cutest, dorkiest grin on his lips declaring that he was totally Buffy and Simon was seriously Xander, at which point Simon had argued that he was a dark-haired vampire so he should be Angel, especially considering that Angel and Buffy were endgame while Xander and Buffy had always only been friends. Jace had offered Simon _the_ most patronizing smile as he had kissed him and stated that the brooding, emotionally constipated dark-haired part had already been cast by Alec. And okay. Even Simon found it hard to argue with that one. At least they could agree that Isabelle would totally be Faith, Luke was Giles, Lydia was Wesley, Maia was Oz, Clary should be Willow and Magnus was then Cordelia, for the sole purpose of Angel and Cordelia being kind-of-endgame. Thinking about their Buffy metaphor had distracted Simon so much that the three of them were already heading out of the Institute, Simon smiling to himself despite what Raj had just said.

/break\

Jace was sitting perched on Simon's bed by the time the vampire got home. The blonde looked troubled and frowned as he stared up at his boyfriend. Simon slowed down as he saw the serious look on his Shadowhunter's phone. Concerned, Simon sat down with Jace.

"Angel?", asked Simon gently. "What's wrong?"

Jace blushed and glared, as he always did when Simon used that particular nickname. "When we got back from the mission, I ran into Lydia and talked to her. She... told me what Raj said."

"Yeah?", asked Simon frowning. "So...?"

"You should have corrected him", sighed Jace, looking a bit frustrated.

"Dude. If we'd take the time to correct Raj every single time he's being politically incorrect, racist, homophobic or misogynistic, we would literally never get anything done at that Institute", joked Simon with a grin while running gentle fingers through Jace's hair.

"He was making fun of you for taking it up the ass. He called you my _girl_ friend", pointed Jace out with a slight glower. "It'd have been okay if you corrected him. I'm the one taking it up the ass in this glorious relationship. Maybe he'd lay off you some then. And I don't _mind_. I'm used to getting shit for... literally everything. Fuck, I'm still getting shit about being raised by Valentine."

"Jace...", started Simon softly as he cupped his boyfriend's cheek. "Angel, no. What would be the point of that, love? If I had reacted defensively, even more so if I had corrected him, then that would have only made him feel validated in his narrow-minded view that bottoming would _somehow_ make a guy less of a man. And you, babe, definitely are a man, are more man than Raj. And I'm not going to allow him make fun of you just because you fall apart beneath me so gorgeously."

Jace just stared at Simon in slight awe. Without thinking on it for long, he grasped Simon's neck and pulled him close and into a deep, hungry kiss. Simon grunted and stumbled a little, causing both of them to fall onto the bed, Simon laying on top of Jace.

"Didn't know my bumbling boyfriend could be that... mature", whispered Jace softly. "I? I would have just punched Raj in the face. Then again, I think everyone should just punch Raj in the face."

"That... does sound like a nice policy", agreed Simon with a slight grin.

He shrugged nonchalantly as he leaned further over Jace, tracing his lips down the blonde's neck. His fangs scratched along the artery that Simon was dying to pierce and taste, the artery he would _never_ pierce. He couldn't stand the idea of ever coming that close to draining and killing Jace again, regardless of how utterly delicious the blonde had tasted. Placing a gentle kiss on Jace's throat, Simon moved on, fingers tugging on Jace's shirt which was now totally in the way.

"Babe, you do _know_ that everyone thinks I'm the bottom in our relationship, right?", asked Simon playfully while pulling Jace's shirt off. "I'm used to it by now. Because I'm the cute, adorkable nerd and you're that dangerous, growly badass. And I think it's kinda funny, actually."

"Dangerous, growly badass?", laughed Jace with a half-grin.

"Yeah", nodded Simon seriously, kissing along Jace's sixpack. "They don't get to see you fanboy over Spike. They don't get to see you all peaceful and serene when you serenade me. They don't get to see you, all sleepy and bleary eyed, just seeking cuddles. They don't get to see you blush and pout. Because all of that is _mine_. Because I'm the vampire you love and you _trust_ me and _allow_ me to see those sides of you and _I love you so much_ for that alone."

Jace stared at Simon in awe and with soft eyes before he pulled Simon up to kiss him properly, filled with love and hunger, leaving both panting in the aftermath. "I know, dork."

"You... do?", asked Simon cautiously, caressing Jace's cheek.

"Yeah", nodded Jace seriously as they locked eyes. "I... Yeah."

The blonde offered a small, soft smile. He got it. He still didn't quite know how, or why, but he understood that Simon did indeed love him. What had happened with Raj, what the vampire had just said to Jace, listing those stupid little things that would embarrass Jace if it were anyone else aside from Simon or his siblings. And maybe that was it. His siblings and Simon were the only people Jace really, truly loved. The only people who Jace could believe that they also loved him.

"I love you. Love you so much", whispered Simon, looking ridiculously happy that Jace seemed to _finally_ believe him that. "I totally love you, Jace Herondale."

Grinning happily, Jace leaned back and bathed in the attention bestowed upon him by his dork of a boyfriend who loved him and who he loved. "I love you too, idiot."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This just... happened? I really didn't like that Simon, now that he broke up with his best friend, saw himself forced to go on a drinking binge with a total stranger who only wanted the Daylighter secret from him? Like? That's so wrong? Simon deserves better. (Still salty and upset with Clary. Fucking first time I actively dislike her *sighs*)  
_

 _I love those two dorks. This pairing totally hit me like a train after the Seelie Queen court scene and I love it! :D  
_


End file.
